James Sirius
by Niall.Is.A.Cutie
Summary: Harry gets the best birthday present in his lifetime.-I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

Ginevra Potter sat down on the worn-down sofa in the Burrow's sitting room, too pregnant to move.

"Ginny, dear, do you want something to drink?" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Water, please." Molly came walking out of the kitchen, holding a cup of water. She passed it to Ginny who eagerly took a drink of it.

"Where's Harry, he's the last person to come."

"He got stuck at work, he should be here any second though." As if on cue, Harry came bustling out of the fireplace. He walked up to his wife and kissed her on the lips.

"Right on time," She whispered against his lips, after all, it was his birthday party.

"I should call everyone in for dinner." Molly got up and walked outside to get everyone.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too, now let's eat, I'm famished." Harry grabbed both her hands and pulled her up, right when the guests were walking in. He kissed her lips once more and placed a hand on her bulging stomach.

"Bloody hell Harry, I know it's your birthday, but stop snogging my sister and come over here to eat." The others were already seated at the enlarged table, two open spots left. Harry led his 9-month pregnant wife over to one of the seats and let her sit down slowly, sitting down in the seat beside her.

"Happy 24th birthday Harry!" Hermione raised her glass for her brother-in-law. Hagrid raised his glass and shook the table on accident.

"Happy Birthday 'Arry." Everyone dug into the food and ate what they could.

"Harry, dear, you should shave that beard of yours and cut that hair." His hair was put in a bun on the back of his head.

"Not the beard!" Ginny screeched, grabbing Hary's face. Everyone started shaking with laughter.

"Fine then, what about his hair?" Ginny pulled Harry closer to her and smiled.

"Not that either, it makes him look sexy." She told her mother. Ron scoffed and Molly started putting away dishes.

"Arthur, could you get the presents?" Arthur summoned the presents from upstairs and sat them on the table.

"Harry, you may start opening them," Arthur told him. Harry opened all his presents and thanked everyone.

He got two Auror books, one from Molly and Arthur and the other from Percy and Audrey. Charlie got him a dragonhide jacket, Bill and Fleur got him seeker gloves, George got him wheezes from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Ron and Hermione got him a new broom servicing kit, Andromeda and Teddy got him a wand holster, and Hagrid got him a new snowy owl.

"I'll give you your present tonight." She whispered in his ear, moving back until her back was resting on the chair.

"I'll hold you to it." He smiled at her until her face screwed up in pain. His smile faded as he took her hand.

"You're getting a new present tonight." She said, water sliding down her leg as she spoke.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Charlie asked. She shook her head and added something sarcastic.

"I'm fine, I just have water running down my leg." She pursed her lips and Harry ran upstairs to get the diaper bag for the hospital.

"Why do you have water running down your leg?" Ron asked, ignorantly. Harry ran back into the kitchen and went straight to his wife.

"What do you think Ronald, your sister is in labor, about to make you an uncle again," Ginny screamed out in pain as a contraction rushed over her.

"Come on baby, let's get you to St. Mungos." Harry helped her up and slowly made his way over to the fireplace, holding her up. Her knees went out from under her and she went to the floor. Harry picked her up bridal style, grabbing Floo powder on the way up.

"ST. MUNGOS." He called. They were taken in a flame of green and arrived at the hospital, Molly and Arthur behind them.

"No need to explain, Mr. Potter." A healer said as she rushed up to them. "Follow me." She led them to the room and directed him to lay her on the bed. "I'll get the midwife." She ran out of the room and Harry grabbed Ginny's hand right when another contraction hit her.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT POTTER!" She screamed at him. He didn't look offended knowing she was going to scream things she didn't mean. Arthur told him that.

The midwife came running in and checked to see how far dilated she was.

"You're at 9 centimeters, it is almost time to push." Ginny squeezed Harry's hand when another contraction washed over her.

"It's time to push Mrs. Potter. When I tell you to push, you push." She waited ten seconds until the next contraction hit. "PUSH!" The midwife commanded. Ginny pushed as hard as she could, feeling as though her body was being split in two.

After one hour of pushing, the baby still wasn't born, so the midwife suggested that Ginny should take a few moments to recover. Harry kissed her sweaty brow and smiled.

"As much as I hate seeing you in pain, I can't wait to meet our little one." He pushed back the hair off from her forehead and looked at Hermione, who walked through the doorway.

"How are you, Ginny?" Hermione asked going to the other side of the bed, grasping Ginny's hand in hers.

"Shattered and still pregnant." She replied before one more contraction hit.

"We can start pushing again." The midwife told her. Ginny nodded her head and looked at her sister-in-law.

"Stay here, please." Ginny pleaded. Hermione nodded and the midwife told Ginny to push as the contraction hit. After a few more pushes, the midwife told them the good news.

"You're crowning, a few more pushes Mrs. Potter." After two more pushes, the cries of a newborn were filling the room.

"You did it, baby," Harry whispered, leaning to kiss her on the lips. She closed the gap between them and cupped his cheek.

"No, we did it." She corrected him, lingering on his lips.

"Do you have a name for your son?" The midwife asked. Ginny nodded and looked at her husband.

"Yes, James Sirius Potter." The midwife smiled and picked up James from the bassinet.

"I'd like you to meet James Sirius Potter." Baby James was carefully placed in his mother's arms, sleeping contently.

"Do you want me to get your family?" Hermione questioned. Ginny nodded her head and Hermione went to fetch the family.

"You need to feed him, so how do you want to do it?" Ginny looked at Harry with questioning eyes.

"Let's do breast milk." Ginny let the midwife explain on how to do it. After feeding James, the midwife left, leaving Harry and Ginny to start cooing over James again.

"Look, Harry, he's got your hair." Harry ran a hand across his reddish-brown hair. Ginny inched her arms over to her husband, wanting him to hold his son. He held out his arms and Ginny set James down in his strong grip.

'I love you, Ginny, thank you for giving me a family of my own." Ginny looked into the emerald eyes that glistened with tears.

"I love you too." There was a faint knock on the door and Harry smiled lightly.

"Come in." He called, but not too loud. The door opened and Molly instantly began cooing over James. The whole family made their way into the spacious room, leaving room for each other.

"Ron, Hermione, we have a question to ask you. Will you two be James' godparents?"

"Yes!" Hermione squealed, looking at her godson.

"His name is James?" Arthur asked. Ginny nodded and looked at her family.

"James Sirius Potter."


	2. AN: Author's Note

**To my readers,**

**I know I forgot about Victore, Dominique, Little Molly, Little Fred, and Angelina. I was writing this story and after I publish it I realized that I totally forgot about them. Sorry about that.**

**-Ally**


End file.
